Dragons
by TheBansheeQueen
Summary: When Toothiana told Jack about the band Dragons, he really didn't think he'd be all that crazy about the band. But he's proven wrong when he first see's the band, and meet their singer Hiccup Haddock. He's captivated by this boy, and Hiccup's just as drawn to Jack. But there's a best friend who's very protective, and being with someone in a band can sometimes become difficult.
1. Chapter One

**Title: **Dragons

**Genre: **Romance, Drama,

**Rating: **M

**Description: **When Toothiana told Jack about the band Dragons, he really didn't think he'd be all that crazy about the band. But he's proven wrong when he first see's the band, and meet their singer Hiccup Haddock. He's captivated by this boy, and Hiccup's just as drawn to Jack. But there's a best friend who's very protective, and being with someone in a band can sometimes become difficult.

**Pairings: **HiJack. Toothbunny, Meatlegs sidepairing.

**AN: **I started this at first on Tumblr, and it's got a lot of positive feedback. So now I'm bringing it to you guys on FF. I hope you enjoy, any questions don't be afraid to ask. I did a little touching up before it was posted, and the same touch ups have been edited to the post on tumblr.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD, RoTG or any other character brought into here. Only OC's.. Ya know, if I come up with any.

* * *

_**Dragons Chapter**_** One**

Jack, was late. But let us just say that it wasn't entirely his fault that he was late. If anything, it was his dear friend Aster - aka Bunny, that had given him the wrong address. That had lead him to drive circles around town, until he finally found the right place. Oh, but that was only one part to it. Because he was late, he also found the most shitty parking spot ever - Bunny would be paying if someone decided to break in the window's of Jack's pride and joy.

The building he entered was crowded, full of dancing people. From what he could tell, most ranged from female - between the ages of he'd guess 14 to their late 40's. Give or take.

He had left the nice, chilly night air only to arrive into this sweaty, heat box of a room. Now he'd have to cram himself between dancing women, just to find a familiar face. If he hadn't been invited, if his friends weren't waiting for him, maybe he would have taken a better advantage of this. There was a red head who had her eyes on him, and he wouldn't have minded at all going over and dancing with her.

But Aster was waiting, and if he didn't show than the older male might have gone into a panic thinking something happened to him.

Reluctantly, he moved himself away from the flirtatious redhead, and pushed himself between dancing bodies as he searched around him. Some of the faces struck out as familiar, recognizing some people he might have gone to school with, or others that were customers that stopped in while he was working.

By the time he got to the front of the stage, and was beginning to think maybe Aster wasn't there, he spotted the familiar arm tattoos. Aster was watching the band, his arm draped around a small woman's shoulders. The two didn't take notice of him until he was standing right next to them, which caught the woman's eye. Turning her head, she gave him a big smile before she gently tugged on her boyfriend's sleeve, catching Aster's attention as his green eyes landed on their new companion.

Wrapping her arms around him in a hug, Tooth giggled as she nuzzled her cheek against his. "Glad you could make it!"

He returned her smile with his own, watching how her eyes widened when she took sight of his teeth. She was a strange one for sure, having an obsession with teeth. Releasing her, and pulling his face away from her before she could stick her fingers into his mouth, he reached around to press his finger into the male's side.

Aster's eyes left the band, focusing on Jack.

"You gave me the wrong address, jackass." Jack called over the band.

Lips thinning out, the older male rolled his eyes before he lifted his hand, lifting a finger in Jack's direction. Giving a playful growl, that could barely be heard over the music, Jack leaned over to nip at the finger. Pulling away, Aster glared at him before letting his eyes go back to the band.

Shaking her head, Aster's girlfriend Ana looked between the two boys. Lightly bumping her hip into the boy's, she also let her eyes return to the band.

Relaxing, Jack finally let himself also take in this band. Ana had been the one who introduced them to him, though he hadn't all been that excited when she told him the band's name was Dragons. The name wasn't all that eye catching - it only made him think of the creature's it was named after. Sure, when he was a kid he use to be a little crazy over dragons. But when he had turned 12, that addiction to dragon's had been a passing phase. At 12, he had been introduced to hair dye and snow boarding.

The band was formed of three boys, and one female, all who looked to be about Jack's age. Their guitarist was the closest to where the three stood, a skinny dark skinned boy. He had one hand gripping his guitar, the other pushing long black hair out of his face. Whenever it wasn't blocking his eyes, Jack took notice of the acid green color they were - and the slits that reminded him of cat eyes.

Sometimes moving over to stand with her back against the guitarist, was the band's only female, and their bassist. She was a large girl, skin a lighter than then the guitarists.

Back behind a set of drums sat a male with dark red hair, pulled back into a ponytail. His tongue was sticking out of the side of his mouth, head banging forward as he pounded away on the drums. The drum's had a flame design to them, almost making them look as if they were on fire.

While the three were surely different, and sure they seemed to be most of the attention from the woman. It was the fourth member that had caught Jack's eye.

He was lanky, with shaggy auburn hair. Cupping the mic between his hands, his lips were almost pressed to it as he sang, his green eyes scanning over the crowd. Sometime's he'd glance to the other members, and when he'd catch their eye the corner of his mouth would lift into a crooked toothed grin.

He was coated in freckles, Jack's blue eyes taking how they covered most of his face and trailed down his neck, and all over his bare arms. It was almost like trying to count how many stars were in the sky, knowing you'd lose count but you always found yourself trying. This singer, he had Jack starstruck.

And oh how he could make you laugh without even noticing you were. He seemed to be really poor at dancing, but he tried it. He'd slide the mic off it's stand and he'd move closer to the edge of the stage. Girl's would reach out, screaming and giggling to themselves as he did this silly little side step. If Jack had tried that himself, he'd probably look like a complete idiot. But this kid really made it just look downright adorable.

Nodding his head to the music, he let his head lean back as he took in the band.

Nearby, a pair of twin blondes were headbanging to the music. The male twin would yell out different things to the band, at one point Jack had caught him screaming "Take off your clothes!" and the band each gave a chuckle when they heard what he said.

Something brushed up against his back, and there was the scent of a girl's perfume as someone screamed out "Hiccup! I love you!" over his shoulder.

The singer looked over from where he stood, his green eyes meeting with Jack's blue ones. Making his way over to their side of the stage, he knelt down a little until he was almost eye to eye with Jack. Next to him, Ana was hopping where she stood as she reached her hand out to him. Winking a green eye at Jack, a tan hand reached out to take hold of Ana's tiny hand, his thumb brushing over her knuckles.

"Hey! Get a room!" the female twin called out with a laugh.

Releasing his hold on Ana's hand, he pointed his middle finger to the twins. Laughing, the two gave each other a high five which made the boy roll his eyes. As he stood, his eyes met one final time with Jack's, before he moved to where his guitarist stood. Cat eyes lifted away from where they were watching fingers pluck strings, grinning once the shorter boy stepped closer to him.

The room only got more louder when the singer reached down, his fingers brushing, but not grabbing at the guitarist's crotch. Blue eyes widened, and there was this pang of jealousy in Jack's chest. He found himself wishing that had been him.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, his eyes glanced over to catch Aster watching him. Eyebrows were raised, and they gave a little waggle at him.

Once the song was finished, the crowd only got more and more louder as they clapped and cheered for the band. Panting, the singer gave a laugh as he listened to the screaming all around them. Brushing hair out of his face, he leaned towards the mic. "I'm glad you guys could make it out here!"

Screaming erupted, causing him to give another laugh.

"Thank you for joining us Burgess."

Taking his hands away from the mic, he let them extend over his head in a stretch. Jack found his eyes trailing down, taking notice of how the shirt rose up, showing a bit of the boys flat stomach that was coated in even more freckles.

Now, when he had heard about the band. He hadn't been excited. He wasn't all that looking forward to a band with the name Dragons, but now, after witnessing this. He found that he had become a fan of the band.

Or mostly, he was a fan of the bands cute singer.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD, RotG or any other character brought into here.

* * *

_**Dragons Chapter Two**_

"Did you see how large that crowd was?"

"There had to be like, almost 300 people, maybe even 500."

"Well, actually I'd say about 483.. Give or take."

All eyes turned to the large blonde who had made that last comment. Blushing, he scratched at the back of his neck and looked down at his feet. He couldn't help it if he was good at math. Giving a chuckle, a dark haired girl standing next to him wrapped her arm around his neck, trying to comfort him. Hiccup watched the two of them with a smile, his attention then turning to his other band members.

"What's more important here, is that we're making a name for ourselves." digging into his pocket, he pulled out a card he had received after the show. It was pretty insane now, to think how far they've come. They finally caught the attention of a record company. He flashed the card to the two boy's in front of him, both of them grinning at the sight of the record label printed on the white square.

"Do you know what this means?" the boy with red hair questioned.

"That we don't have to practice in Fishleg's garage anymore?" the black haired one answered.

The boy mentioned looked up, eyes almost glistening at the thought of getting his garage back. He could finally use the open space for something important to him. His girlfriend gave a small giggle, reaching out to snatch the card out of Hiccup's hand.

"That, is exactly what this means."

Fishleg's started explaining to the band what could happen once they were sighed to a record company. Even most of them knew what could happen, they all still listened intently. It was exciting to know that they might finally be going somewhere. They wouldn't just be playing in abandoned buildings or at friend's parties anymore. They'd actually be on a real live stage, in front of hundred's of thousands of people. They'd start selling CD's and actually making some sort of name for themselves. Their dreams were starting to look more like realities, and less like once teenage dreaming.

The door leading into the room opened, and all eyes shifted away from Fishleg's to look towards the group that entered into the room. Grinning, a a male with long blonde hair waved as he stepped into the room.

"Tuffnut!"

"What are you guys doing back here?" a female's voice called out.

Shoving the blonde boy out of the way, a girl that looked identical to him moved around him to walk over to the band. Tuffnut and Ruffnut had been a part of their fan base since practically day one, mostly due to the fact that the twins both enjoyed getting the crowds worked up. Tuffnut would always try and get a mosh pit started, and when that didn't happen than the two of them would egg on fights after shows.

They were an interesting pair, and sometime's with them came some problems to the band. But hey, what was a band without a bit of edge, right?

"Look! We might get signed!" Meatlug showed the card to the twins.

"No way!"

"Awesome!"

The moved closer to eye the object in her hands. Tuffnut reached out, about to take hold of it, but Hiccup grabbed at it before he could. If he knew the twins as well as he was sure he did, there was a 100% chance that they would probably end up fighting over holding the card. He didn't need it to get ripped before he could contact the company and get something worked out. The card needed to be kept safe, and so he held it over to Toothless. The dark haired boy raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it as he took the card and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Oh, yeah, hey! We brought some new friends." Tuffnut spoke up, turning to look at the people they had brought in with them.

Following their gaze, Hiccup felt his breath hitch a little at the group that stood by the door. His eyes had trained onto the boy who stood in the middle, his eyes such a fascinating shade of blue, and his hair bleached to the point where it was as white as fallen snow.

The female that stood to the boy's left quickly came over to introduce herself as Toothiana - or Tooth. Whichever the group wanted to call her. She was very energetic, bouncing a little as she talked about how much she had enjoyed the show. She mentioned how she had been to almost every concert they held, first seeing them at Astrid's last concert. Eyebrows raised, Hiccup was pretty shocked that this girl had stuck around for so long.

"Wow. That means a lot to us." Meatlug smiled, hugging Fishleg's closer to her side.

Hiccup nodded, "It's great to know we haven't sucked." he chuckled. Toothless let his green eyes roll, reaching over to gently shove the smaller boy. The act earned him a glare, before the singer's eyes focused to the men who joined Tooth.

"This is my boyfriend, Aster." Tooth pointed to the taller male, who nodded at them in a silent greeting.

"And this is Aster's friend, Jack."

"More like an acquaintance." Aster stated.

The white haired boy gasped, feigning a hurt look as he stared at the taller male. Aster didn't say anything, only moving forward so that he could offer his hand out to Hiccup. Taking it, Hiccup hadn't felt as short as he did now as he looked up at the older male. He tried not to show how nervous he was, shaking the hand before letting go.

"Congrats on getting signed." Aster told him with a smirk.

"Thanks, though it's not guaranteed on if we're signed just yet."

Snorting, their drummer Hookfang stepped closer, slinging his arm over the boy's shoulders. "They'd be dumb not to take us." he said. Giving a small grin, Hiccup shoved Hookfang's arm off his shoulders. His green eyes met with those beautiful blue's owned by Jack, and he gave him a smile before his attention went back to Hookfang. The older male was not talking about what he'd ask for once he became famous.

During his list, he mentioned wanting a chocolate fountain, which caused a rumble in the direction of Fishleg's. The boy's face was bright red, placing a hand on his stomach. The band and their friend had skipped out on eating a lot today, most of their day busy practicing and making sure that all the equipment was there and that everything would go well. It didn't help that when a certain female had informed them about a man from her record label being there, she had made them a bit nervous.

"Is Snotlout working tonight?" Meatlug questioned Hookfang.

Cracking his neck and giving a groan, the older male reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. While he went to text his room mate, Tuffnut commented about how fun it would be if Snotlout was working. They could get a wild bar fight started, or leave a mess for the boy to clean up.

Ruffnut agreed with a grin, stating how amazing it'd be to break a beer bottle over her brother's head. Laughing, Tuffnut nodded his head as he reminded her on what happened the last time they had been to the bar.

His attention now on Tooth, Aster and Jack, Hiccup let his cheeks full with air. Sliding his hands into his pockets, he let the air out before asking what had been on his mind.

"You guys want to come along, we're gonna head on over to Gobber's."

Normally, Hiccup wouldn't ask fans to come along. The outcome was never great, especially when the twins were involved. But he mostly just wanted to get to know more about Jack. He wanted to talk to this guy, wanted to hear his voice and in general he just wanted to form some sort of relationship with him. He wasn't asking for much, was he?

Aster and Tooth shared a look. Both didn't have plans for the rest of the night, and they had no work in the morning. Tooth glanced over to Jack, knowing that they wouldn't stick around if the boy wanted to just head home and hang out. Aster took notice though of the way Jack looked at Hiccup, knowing that Jack wouldn't say it, but he'd be thrilled to hang out more with the band.

"Yeah, we're in."

Nodding, Hiccup smiled before his attention went back to the band. Hookfang informed them that Snotlout was indeed working, and it looked like the group would be heading to Gobbers.

* * *

**Lilyflower332** - Yes, they are just humans in here. No 6ft rabbit.

**LittleIcicle** - Toothless and Hiccup aren't a couple, they just grope each other for show.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTTYD, RotG or any other character brought into here.

* * *

_**Dragons Chapter Three**_

The bar known as Gobber's was very much like the owner, loud, and filthy.

Following the band inside, Jack let his blue eyes scan the inside. He was taking in every aspect, how unlike the last place they had come from, it wasn't all that crowded. But it did sound just as loud.

At the study looking bar in the back, stood a dark haired boy. From what Jack had been told the ride there, this boy's name was Snotlout, and he was Hiccup's cousin. He was pouring drinks, and upon hearing the arrival of the band, looked up before giving an eye roll when he saw the band. Setting down the glass he was cheating, he didn't look to happy as they approached. "Why do you guys always insist on bothering me while I am working?"

The band took to the place as if they had just come home. Wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's waist, Fishleg's and Meatlug moved to settle themselves down at the closest booth. The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, went to what Jack could only guess was a hand made stage. Though, by the way the twins were acting on it, you'd almost want to call it a death trap.

Bending over, Ruffnut was giggling as she watched her brother do the same thing. The two counted down from 5, running head on at each other. The group cringed when they heard the noise from the twins skulls hitting each other.

Hookfang, Toothless and Hiccup settled over at the bar. Taking a seat, the taller two of the three acted as if they owned the bar. Snatching the glass Snotlout had been cleaning, Hookfang eyed the bottle of alcohol Toothless had retrieved from behind the bar. Snotlout tried to take both objects back, but he wasn't quick enough for the two.

Pressing his hip against the bar, Hiccup chuckled as he watched his band mates torment Snotlout. His green eyes glanced over to where Aster, Ana and Jack stood, the three unsure on what to do from the moment they walked in.

"Relax guys, drinks are on us."

"Drink's on Snotlout!" Hookfang cheered from his seat.

"No they're not! Hookfang!"

The red headed male rolled his eyes, bringing his now full glass to his lips. Arching his eyebrows, he let his eyes stay on Snotlout as he downed the beverage. Grumbling, Snotlout watched his room mate slam the glass onto the bar. Pulling himself up to sit on the bar, Hiccup leaned back on his arms as he looked at his cousin. Feeling his eyes on him, Snotlout turned to glare at him.

"Is Gobber in?"

Almost on que, the man being mentioned barged his way through the back door. His mouth was open, prepared to say something, but his words caught in his throat as he saw the crowd that had gathered. When his eyes settled on Hiccup, he gave a large smile. "Ah, Hiccup! I wasn't expecting to see you tonight!"

Hiccup brought his leg up, resting his foot halfway off the edge of the bar. It was then, with his pant leg riding up a little, that Jack caught sight of his ankle. Or what was where his ankle would have been. It seemed that instead of flesh and bone, a metal contraption was seen hidden under his clothing. When he felt their gaze on his leg, Hiccup's green eyes shifted to rest on Jack and his friends. He gave them a smile, though it seemed almost fake, before he returned his attention to the man known as Gobber.

"We've come baring good news."

Nodding in agreement, Toothless set down the bottle in his hand, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the card they had been given. Offering it out, the large man's fingers carefully plucked it from his hand. Leaning over the object in his hand, Gobber read the black ink written on it. Snotlout moved closer, standing next to his boss and peering over to also get a look at it.

"Aye! Hiccup, this is good news!" Gobber grinned, reaching out to slap his hand onto Hiccup's back, almost sending the boy off the bar. "You guys are getting signed?"

"It's possible." Hiccup answered him, sounding unsure.

"Oh come on now Hic! Don't look so down." Toothless spoke up from where he sat, Hookfang slinging his arm over the guitarist's shoulders. They both grinned, looking over to where their singer was sitting. "We kicked ass out there, there's no way we wouldn't get signed."

"The boy's are right, Hiccup. This is time for a celebration." Gobber handed the card back to Toothless, switching it for the bottle of alcohol. Tilting it back, the man took a swig before he toasted it over his head, "Drinks on Snotlout!"

"Wha- No!"

Letting out a loud laugh, Hookfang reached around the bar to take hold of another bottle. Snotlout's nostrils flared, but he was stuck on either stopping the red headed male or his boss. Giving out a frustrated cry, he gave up on even attempting to stop either of them. As he took another drink, Gobber took in Hiccup's appearance. The boy didn't seem as thrilled as the rest of his band seemed. Looking past them, his eyes scanned over three unfamiliar faces. He nodded in their direction.

"New friends?" he asked Hiccup, handing the bottle back over to Toothless.

The band had almost completely forgotten about the company they had brought with them. Giving a tiny giggle, Ana raised her hand, waving and giving a friendly smile to Gobber. Aster moved closer to the bar, outstretching his arm across the bar, and offered his hand out to the owner. "Aster Bunnymund." he introduced himself.

Hookfang gave a snort, and Toothless brought his knuckles up to his lips, trying to stifle the laughter that threatened to escape. Hiccup even tried to keep from laughing, knowing by experience that it wasn't nice to laugh about a person's name. He had to suffer enough going through life with the name Hamish, and given the nickname Hiccup didn't help any more.

"Always nice to meet new people," Gobber stated, taking hold of Aster's hand in a handshake.

When he returned his hand to his side, Aster's hand was taken by Ana's. The woman smiled at her boyfriend, before her violet eyes looked over the bar and met with Gobber's. He tipped his head in greeting, while Aster introduced the man to the woman at his side. Jack had stepped closer as well, his thigh brushing a little against the tip of Hiccup's shoe. He met Hiccup's green eyes, seeing the smile that came to his freckled face.

"Jack Frost." Jack introduced himself to Gobber. He leaned a little closer towards Hiccup as he offered his hand out to Gobber, out of the corner of his eye he swore he caught a light pink tinting the singer's tan cheeks. It almost felt like his arm was going to pop right off with Gobber's strong grip.

"Interesting head of hair you got there."

"Reminds you how close Winter is coming." Toothless muttered with a grimace.

"Not a fan of Winter?" Aster questioned.

"Toothless, Meatlug and Hookfang hate Winter. Bunch of scardy cats they are." Snotlout spoke up. Hookfang glared over at him, reaching over the bar to pull the other boy into a headlock. Snotlout kicked out his feet and pried at the larger male's arm, trying to get himself loose.

"Better watch what you said Snotface, those words might come back to bite you in the ass."

"Are you a fan of Winter?" a voice questioned almost right by Jack's ear. Stuffing his hands back into his pockets, he turned his head so that his blue eyes were staring directly at a pair of forest green. Hiccup seemed curious on his answer, his head tilted and leaning a little closer to where Jack felt his breath against his lips. Blushing, he nodded his head.

"I love it."

Toothless was keeping a close eye on the two, bottle held to his lips as he eyed how close Jack was standing next to his best friend. He had a bad feeling about this, knowing just how easily the singer of Dragon's fell for pretty faces. "So, when will Stoick be told the good news?" he asked, catching Hiccup's attention.

A groan left the auburn haired boy, leaning away from Jack and looking past him to meet the eyes of Toothless. He could see a look in those toxic green eyes, a look that he recognized all too well. Toothless was yet again, ruining any attempt that Hiccup was making at having fun.

"Oh! Yes, I'm sure your father would want to know." Gobber added in, knowing Hiccup's father since Hiccup was a tiny thing.

"I really don't see the point in telling him. Not yet, at least."

"C'mon now Hiccup, your father would be proud of you." Gobber tried to reassure Hiccup.

It was worth the attempt, what with how unstable the relationship was between the freckled boy and his father. But it didn't seem to be working right now, not with Hiccup knowing just how his father felt about his choice in career. Stoick had been against it the moment Hiccup bought his first guitar, wishing that his son would do something more worthwhile.

Become a doctor.

Maybe try to become the next president.

But neither of those things were something that Hiccup wanted. They were just ideas that his father had for him. They were ideals that Stoick had tried teaching and leading Hiccup towards, but at some point the boy had wandered off the path. He had tried to make his father proud, but every attempt was just blown up in his face. His father's faith in him becoming something more was deteriorating. It was to the point where their relationship was a wreck.

Awkward conversations, his father stepping around eggshells every time he tried to strike up a conversation. But it wasn't like it was any easier on Hiccup. It was like walking onto a battle field when he'd try to have a conversation with his father. Any wrong move, and things would go sour.

"I'll tell him. When the time is right."

He felt Toothless glaring at him, and Gobber had crossed his arms as he tried to find the right words to say. Hiccup didn't wait to hear what the older male had to say, pulling himself off the bar. He took hold of the bottle his best friend held, while his other hand grasped onto Jack's.

The white haired male didn't protest when Hiccup tugged him away from the group, blue eyes catching a glimpse of cold acid green eyes before he was pulled away. Hiccup lead them over to an empty booth, making sure it was nestled far away from the bar. Sliding himself into a seat, he shook the bottle side to side as he listened to how much was left inside.

Bringing it to his mouth, he made a noise of distaste when the contents entered his mouth.

"Sorry, for dragging you away like that."

Moving to sit next to Hiccup, Jack shook his head. He didn't see a reason in Hiccup apologizing, it was obvious from the situation they had just left that it was getting a little hectic. He didn't blame Hiccup at all on the fact that the freckled male wanted to get away.

"I understand. You wanted to get away from all of well.. That." he motioned his hands over to the bar, where Hiccup glanced over. His gaze returned to Jack, glad that the boy didn't seem to take any offense to being taken away from his friends.

"Yeah.. Bit of an understatement." he grumbled, bringing the bottle again to his lips.

He didn't like the taste of it one bit, but it was helping him relax. He leaned his head back, letting his eyes close. Taking this time, Jack let his blue eyes run over Hiccup's face. He looked a lot younger now, the freckles almost sticking out a lot more. His lips were parted, and Jack caught the glimpse of his tongue running over crooked teeth.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

Jack wasn't completely sure why he had asked, but it felt like something that could help the other male. Green eyes opening, Hiccup glanced over to his companion. The offer sounded so tempting right now, and he found himself chewing on the inside of his cheek, before nodding his head.

While their friends were distracted, hand in hand the two boy's snuck out of Gobber's. They stopped the first taxi they spotted, and didn't bother to think about the friends they had just left as they climbed into the vehicle.


End file.
